1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for performing wireless communication between terminals, and more particularly, to automatic pairing between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most mobile terminals are able to transmit and receive necessary information therebetween based on wireless communication. Bluetooth is widely used as a short-range communication method among wireless communication methods. An authentication procedure for a connection between terminals is required to perform wireless communication using Bluetooth. The authentication procedure is performed through multiple steps.
In a first step, a main terminal searches for each neighboring terminal having a Bluetooth function. When the main terminal terminates the search for each neighboring terminal, a user of the main terminal selects a desired neighboring terminal. In order to find the terminal that the user desires, the user must clearly recognize the name of the desired terminal. When the user has selected the desired terminal, a message is displayed to the user that inquires whether the user desires for the main terminal to be connected to the selected terminal. When the user presses an accept button, the authentication procedure for wireless communication between the main terminal and the selected terminal is terminated. As described above, in order to perform wireless communication, the user must go through multiple steps. Also, in order to select the desired terminal, the user must be well-acquainted with an accurate name of the desired terminal.